


Control Freak

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Kitty doesn't have time for anyone's crap, Other, fear of future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Blaine's terrified of the future; he just needed something he could control.





	Control Freak

Blaine knew he was going over the top in trying to force the New Directions to accept his ideas. He’d known it from the beginning, when he was right in the act. But he hadn’t been able to stop himself. And, as Blaine sat on his bed, his head in his hands, shoulders shaking with quiet, repressed sobs, Blaine came to the conclusion that he should apologize.

What was he supposed to say, though? Was he supposed to tell them how utterly terrified he was of graduating? How it felt as if his entire was spiraling out of control? Like the entire world was spinning around him at a blinding speed, while he stood in the center, utterly helpless.

Honestly, Kurt was the only thing that Blaine was absolutely sure about. 

Yes, Blaine decided. Apologizing was exactly what he had to do.

***  
“Stop this train   
I wanna get off   
And go home again   
I can't take the speed it's moving in   
I know I can't   
‘Cause now I see I will never stop this train…”

As Blaine finished singing, his eyes swept over every member of the New   
Directions, trying to gauge their reactions. Kitty was sitting cross-legged on her chair, her face giving nothing away. Sam looked vaguely confused, but the beginnings of comprehension had began to filter into his eyes. Artie and Tina were staring at him intensely, seeming to understand exactly what he was getting at. The rest of the group looked at him with varying degrees confusion and understanding.

Artie was the one to speak up first. “Wow, man, I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“I totally get it,” Tina added, wrapping her arms around herself in a gesture of self-comfort. More quietly, she added, “Graduating’s scary.” 

Sam looked as if he suddenly understood.

“You guys are all morons,” Kitty announce, standing abruptly. She marched right up to Blaine, getting into his personal space. He resisted the urge to take a step back. “Gel head, people like you don’t get to be scared of graduating. You’re as talented as fuck--/you/ have nothing to worry about. It’s the rest of the losers outside this room that should be worried about their pathetic futures.”

“Kitty!” Mr. Schue and Artie said simultaneously. They both sounded appalled.

“Look, man,” Artie said then, rolling forward, “I get it. Do you have any idea how terrifying it is for a guy in a wheelchair to head off to New York City?” Artie grimaced. “It’s terrifying,” he repeated. 

Kitty crossed her arms. 

“Totally,” Sam agreed with a nod of his head. “Especially when you haven’t figured everything out.”

“But you know what, man?” Artie said with a grin. “For some weird reason, it looks like we might all end up in New York--”

“Not me,” Tina cut in gloomily.

“Which means we’ll be there for each other,” Artie finished, holding out his fist. Blaine bumped his own fist against Artie’s, grinning and feeling significantly better. 

The rest of the New Directions watched in relative silence, looking vaguely uncomfortable. 

“If you ever need anything, Blaine, you can always call me. You know that, right?” Mr. Schue piped up, resting a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine grinned at him.

“Absolutely.” 

And then Tina was rushing forward to hug him, Sam not far behind. Artie put his arms around all of them, as much he could. They were soon joined by Mr. Schue, who called over the rest of the New Directions. Kitty’s reluctance was obvious.

Standing there, surrounded by the supportive embraces of his friends--family--Blaine felt a little less petrified by the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, please?


End file.
